


Priorities

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: And then Brooke happened.





	Priorities

As soon as she found Emma, she had always come first. She came before herself, before her dad, before Noah.

 

And then Brooke happened. Brooke with her pretty fake smile, and her beautiful, perfect real one. Brooke with her perfectly styled hair, and the frizzy mess she woke up with in the mornings. Brooke with her hard, perfectly polished armor, and her vulnerability underneath.

 

Slowly, Audrey’s world shifted. She would still die for Emma--she would still put her above herself, and her dad, and Noah. But she was no longer first. Brooke was. And Audrey knew her priorities would never shift again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite as I wanted, but I still don't hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
